The new inmate
by BlackKittyMeow
Summary: A new inmate arrives at Arkham Asylum. What will happen and who is this new inmate? This is an inspiration from the game Arkham Asylum and the short movie/comic Batman assault on Arkham. It's rated M for future chapters that will contain strong language, strong scenes and probably sexual content. (Haven't decided on the last one yet). Favorites and reviews are appreciated.


"Ok everyone, listen up! We've got a new inmate coming in hot. This one is not to joke with. Those of you who don't have security clearance 5 must leave immediately. Now move it boys!" Aaron Cash yelled out. All the guards started to move around. It didn't take long until the room was almost empty and only men with full body armor and they were all armed with an assault rifle, smoke grenades and a benchmade nimravus knife.

They gathered around officer Cash. "Listen men, the new inmate is not to be taken lightly. The reason the security clearance is so high is because this new prisoner will put up a fight. Don't let its looks deceive you, because this one is made to fight. All of you will keep your guns at her all the time until she is brought into her cell. Do you hear me? ALL guns at her until I tell you it's clear. Doctor Leland will take a look at this new inmate. This is a very crucial point. The prisoner has only on handcuffs and a mask over the eyes. Now boys, get ready to welcome our new inmate." Cash loaded his rifle and they all walked towards the entrance to the building where they waited for the new prisoner to come.

They only waited a minute before the doors opened and they all pointed towards the opening. In the opening stood Batman next to a kneeling woman. She had her hands cuffed behind her back and a steel mask covering her face. They all aimed at the girl sitting on her knees. She was soaking wet from the heavy rain outside. Her outfit covered her torso. She was wearing boots that stretched all the way up to her lower part of her thighs. It was all black, except for her waist jacket. It was dark purple.

Batman grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He pushed her forward so she almost tripped over. She couldn't see where she was walking. He grabbed her arm again and pulled her with him. She could barely keep up. She had fought hard and long against Batman that night. She was full of bruises, cuts and scratches. Her clothes was full of holes and tears from the fighting. She knew she had weakened him that nights, but his gadgets saved him once again.

Batman stopped and squeezed her arm so she stood still. He pressed against one of her bruises and the pain sent shivers down her spine. Doctor Leland came forward. She quickly examined her and validated her condition. Leland knew she was beaten up badly, but decided to let the wounds heal by themselves. Leland nodded as a sign that she was done. Cash walked over to Batman and the girl, grabbed her arm and pulled her with him towards the elevator. Five men went with him, while the rest stayed by the entrance room with Batman.

The elevator went up to the fifth floor where only a few guards were allowed. This floor was meant for the most dangerous prisoners in Arkham Asylum. Cash pushed the girl down the long hall, while the five guard kept the aim on her. On each side of the hall was cells lined up with criminals. The inmates were yelling and hitting the bulletproof glass, that were keeping them locked in, as they passed them. At the very end she was thrown into a cell. She hit the floor and was laying there, knowing nothing of where she was. One of the guards pulled out a dart pistol and shot her in the leg with a tranquilizer dart. She jumped as it hit her. It didn't take long until she passed out. They took off her handcuffs, but they didn't dare to take off the mask covering her eyes. If Batman had put it on her, they wouldn't take it off until they were told to. They closed the cell and walked away.

The girl woke up and opened her eyes. It was pitch dark and she realized she was still wearing the steel mask. She tried to take it off, but it was stuck with a lock. She tried to stand up, but she was too tired. Her body was beaten up too badly. She was sitting up, leaning against the steel wall. She could hear the other inmates yell and bang on the glass.

"Oh look, she's awake." A man's voice spoke from the other side of the hall. It sounded light nasal with a slightly raspy and confident undertone. "I was wondering how long you would be out." It was a pause. A short pause where she could think. She placed her hands on the floor, feeling the cold steel against her palm. "It won't be long until they're back to put on some new clothes and maybe even take that mask off. It must be uncomfortable wearing that thing."

The man was right, the guards were back shortly after. "Sit still, you have guns pointing at you. If you resist, we are forced to shoot you, do you understand?" Cash yelled at the girl through the glass. She nodded in response. They opened the door and a guard stepped inside. He placed a orange prison uniform on the bed and kneeled down in front of the girl. "We will now unlock your mask. Do not remove it until you hear the door lock. Then you can take off your mask and place it by the door. You will then face the corner of your cell. We will take the mask and you may turn around when the door is locked again, do you understand?" Cash yelled at her again. She nodded once more. The guard kneeling in front of her pulled out a key and unlocked the mask. He rushed out of the cell and they locked the door.

She placed her hands on each side of the mask and slowly pulled the mask off. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness and she could finally see. She saw the orange uniform was placed on top of the bed. She looked to her right and saw the guard standing by the door. She stood up, placed the mask by the door and faced the corner of the cell. They unlocked the door, retrieved the mask and closed it again. She turned around and they were all looking at her. They all stood there still for a moment. Just staring until Cash ordered all the guards to leave. When she was finally alone, she glanced down at the uniform.

She slid out of her torn clothing and stripped herself until she was almost naked. Without her knowing, on the other side of the hall was a pair of green eyes watching her. Staring at her bruised skin. She put on the uniform and sat down at the bed. It was uncomfortable, she could feel the steel feathers on the bed. She would never sleep comfortably in the bed, but then again, that was probably the idea of it.

She sat there in silence, listening to the screaming down the hall. She was trying to figure out how she had lost against Batman. She was about to escape when he stopped her. She was so close, but her freedom was taken away from her. She noticed a silhouette outside her cell. "Good evening." The woman said. She took a step closer to the cell. I'm doctor Leland and I will be your psychiatrist. We will start our first session now, so if you will please let a guard put on you some handcuffs and follow me, that would be great." Two guards appeared and one of them opened the door while the other was pointing his rifle at her. The guard cuffed her and they all walked down the hall. They stopped outside a door where it was a sign saying "Room 381". Leland unlocked the door and they entered the room. The guards laid her down at a table and locked her arms and legs to it. The girl was staring at the light above her as Leland sat down next to her with a small book to write in.

"So tell me your name." Leland started. The girl was laying there, not opening her mouth. "Please, if you cooperate, you will be out of her sooner." She said. The girl laying on the table sighed.

"Johnson, Christine Johnson."

"Good, what is your age?"

"24."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Arkham Asylum."

"How are your wounds?"

Christine was silence.

"Where are you from?"

"Gotham city."

"Do you have any education?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"Master in psychology and a master in behavioral science."

"Then you must be smart, am I right?"

"No, just curious."

Leland paused for a second. She looked at Christine as if she was a dead body. She turned her head and stared at Leland. The doctor stared back at her and Christine's eyes were mesmerizing.

"Tell me doctor, was it worth trying to save your friend and fail? How did it feel to lose that one friend you had? And what about Cash, he must be such eye candy for you. Tell me, when are you going to hit on him? Or do you always leave your self esteem at home so you won't screw up around your patients? Are you worried you will fall in love with a patient, just like your friend? You are weak doctor and you know it. I can read you like an open book. And how are your parents? Your whore mother and drunken, women beating father? Do you miss the belt, doctor Leland?"

Tears streamed down doctor Leland's face. She stood up from her chair and left the room. It went quiet until two guards entered the room and pulled her back to her cell.

"That was quick, what did you do?" It was that light nasal voice again. She looked across the hall and saw a high and skinny man stand in the cell across her with his hands resting behind his back. He was wearing the same orange uniform. He had green hair and a white face. He was smiling as if he just had cracked a joke.

"I made her cry." Christine answered.

"Oh, it's your first day and you made her cry, I don't think you will see her much more. You're the first to make her cry, how did you do that?" He asked chuckling.

"I examined her and made a small psychological profile of her. I pulled a few strings and saw what she was reaction to and what she did not react to. I started to talk and tears started to stream. I hit her weak spot and therefore I'm back here."

He seemed impressed. Almost pleased by what she had done.

"I've never heard of or seen you before, so tell me, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Christine, and you are?" She asked, curious to find out who this smiling man was.

He was silent for a minutes, as if he was trying to make some kind of suspense.

"I'm Joker."


End file.
